Ho'i Hou Ke Aloha - Let us fall in love all over again
by TheAustrianZebra
Summary: Steve knows Chin only from a picture. chin knows Steve only from the stories Steve's father tells him. They are on two very different sides of this world, and yet they find away to fall in love. And when Steve finally gets back, well: Ho'i Hou Ke Aloha - Let us fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Steve was in Afghanistan when he first saw a picture of him. His dad had sent it to him in his latest missive, talking mainly about work and how he missed Steve and hoped that he'd come back home to Hawaii already.

It was only in a post scriptum that his dad mentioned him. Chin Ho Kelly. His dad's new partner. And Chin Ho Kelly took his breath away. He stood proud and tall next to John McGarrett, eyes twinkling and cheekbones cutting the air around him.

It was probably the cheekbones that first caught Steve's attention. Then the smile. And then the abs that were proudly displayed. In the letter, his dad told him a bit about him.

Chin Ho was helping his dad find the guy who'd planted the bomb that killed Doris McGarrett, Steve's mother and John's wife.

Chin Ho was fresh from the academy and was very happy to be partnered up with such an experienced detective, which Steve thought was definitely his dad exaggerating.

Chin Ho was also single. And as soon as he'd read that Steve came to a few conclusions.

Number one: John McGarrett knew that Steve was gay. Well, he wasn't a detective for nothing, Steve supposed.

Number two: John McGarrett somehow knew Steve's type. That one was more concerning. But Steve was sure that there was some reasonable explanation for that one too. At least he hoped so.

And number three: Chin Ho Kelly was at least bisexual, maybe even gay.

And so, on late nights, when he actually had a chance to sleep, he dreamed. Dreams that he'd never had before suddenly popped up every chance they had. Which weren't many, but hey, they were at war. And in those late nights, Steve made himself promise to ask Detective Chin Ho Kelly out if he ever made it out of the desert.

And make it out of the desert he did.


	2. Chapter 2

chin Ho Kelly didn't know much about Steven McGarrett. He knew that he was his partners' son. He knew that he was a SEAL. He knew that he was currently serving his country somewhere overseas. The only other thing he knew, was that Steven McGarrett was hot. And extremely so. The few times he'd been over at John McGarrett's house, he'd gotten a good look at all the pictures the older man had. Mainly of his two children, Steven and Mary.

He also found one picture of Doris McGarrett, which was promptly taken down when John saw him looking at it. John wasn't necessarily the easiest man to work with. He was a great cop, but there was something that chin just didn't like. Maybe it was the way he kept on ditching him to follow leads.

Like right now. chin was stranded in Lanai, John had taken the chopper, presumably back to O'ahu. It bugged chin. He'd been a few houses down from McGarrett, questioning a witness to a robbery that John thought was related to Doris' killer. After an unyielding questioning, he'd made his way back to the car they'd borrowed, only to find it gone. He'd called his partners cell to no avail, even got sent to voicemail twice. chin sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was later that day, in fact, it was already night when chin finally found a moment to relax. As he had suspected, John had taken the chopper to O'ahu and had completely forgotten about him. Due to bad cell reception, he had to ask a local for his landline, who had refused until he'd pulled out his badge to show him that no, he wasn't a maniac murderer or a Jehova Witness. chin had no idea how those two were on the same level but had ignored it in favour of the landline which he used to call the department. To add to his bad luck, all the choppers were currently in use, so he had to wait a few hours in the blazing heat, the old guy had kicked him out after the call. When he had finally gotten back home, John was sitting on his front porch, wanting to know why he was left waiting. And since chin had no energy left to deal with the infuriating man, John was left sitting on the porch. What an asshole.

He really hoped that John's son wouldn't be like that too, one John McGarrett was more than enough. In the past few days, all John could talk about, when he wasn't talking about the case, was how Steven McGarrett was nearing the end of his deployment.

And to be honest, chin didn't know what to expect. He'd developed a crush on the hot guy from his partners pictures, but he didn't know much about him. But damn did chin want to get to know this man.

And so, in a hot Hawaiian night after a long day, chin swore to himself that he'd ask Steven McGarrett out on a date if he ever met him. He just didn't know how soon that would be.


End file.
